Cake Mishap
by PeanutbutterJelly151
Summary: Emmett,Bella,Edward and Jasper all bake a cake and make cookies for Christmas! But Emmett and Jasper have something in store for someone who needs a little talking too. Rated M just incase. R&R PLEASE!
1. Shakin Bakin

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!!!!!  
my first fan fict so dont be too harsh!

~~Cake Mishaps~~  
Chapter 1  
Bella's Point Of View (Bpov)

I rolled over searching for Edward, but trying to be sneaky about it. Truth is I didn't want to wake up just yet, but Edward knew to soon what I was doing and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, love, are you awake?" Edward said, already knowing the answer.

I groaned "Yes" was my great answer. "Come on Bella get up and get dressed, I will make you breakfast. Come down when you are done." He kissed me quickly before he left at vampire speed. I wasn't worried that Charlie would be home he had a business trip in California so it was just Edward and I.

I hurried because I knew Edward was probably almost done. I grabbed jeans and a royal blue designer shirt and headed to the bathroom. I hurried to brush what a mess was on my head and brushed my teeth and I threw on my clothes and headed downstairs.

There Edward was, my personal angel, making me breakfast. So I sat down in the chair and ate my breakfast he had put on the table. Mmm eggs and sausage with some orange juice, he knew what I like to eat even if he didn't eat.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked

"Hmm?" Lost in thought. "Oh Emmett and Jasper wanted to make a cake and cookies with you for Christmas."

"Christmas! What? Christmas is three weeks from now! And besides why would they want to make a cake you don't even eat!"

"Yes but you do and plus they are not for us they are for the people at the hospital. Carlisle wants them to make something special for the people."

"Oh." Well that made sense at least, I mean the thought of Emmett in an apron was a silly thought but at least it was for a good cause. And I would love to help them…

"Are you finished?" Edward asked me making me come out of thought.

"Yup let me just put these in the sink." Once I had all my plates in the sink, my socks and shoes on and grabbed a jacket we headed over to Edward's house.

"You sure you want to help with this? I mean Alice could always use another shopping partner?!" Edward chuckled and flashed me a crooked grin.

"Yes I am sure!" I did want to help Emmett and Jasper with the baking and I really didn't feel up to being dragged around the mall begging for dear life to go home.

Once we were at his house, we went to the kitchen and saw Emmett modeling aprons while Jasper was just laughing at him. I was having a hard time keeping my laughter in myself, Emmett walking up and down the little aisle moving his hips while he walked then stopped right in front of Jasper and would turn a little to show the back and walk back swaying his hips more than before. I couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Emmett heard me and ran over at human speed and crushed me in a bear hug.

"Em… can't…breathe!" I gasped out.

"Oh! Sorry Bella! So I heard you laughing, like my modeling?! Edward better watch out cuz Emmett's in town!!" " Yes its true Edward because I can't stand being away from Emmett anymore I need him!!" I joked. Edward growled lightly but playfully. "Hello Bella! How are you? Jasper asked me. "Great Jasper thanks." I know it was really hard for Jasper with me being here and everything since he was a new vegetarian to Cullen family.

"Okay so who is ready to get baking!!??" Emmett exclaimed turning around and swaying his hips like in the little fashion show before. There is something definitely wrong with Emmett!

**AN:Like it?? Hate it? Not sure? Well review and tell me what you think!! Think i should just totally stop because i stink sooo bad?! TELL ME!!! Please? So Press that green button! it will feel sad if you dont!!!**


	2. Womanizer

AN: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER!!

**PLEASE READ!!!  
**_**Bold Italics are thoughts. In this chapter it is Emmett's thoughts**_

~~Cake Mishap~~  
Chapter 2  
Edwards Point of View

Emmett is one weirdo! Seriously! Bella and I walk in and he is modeling!! And worse he is modeling APRONS!! What a weird one!

We made our way into the kitchen and everything was already set up. The cake mix, which was white, the eggs, the oil and even the sprinkles. Esme must have helped them with that because everyone knows how hopeless Emmett is.

"Ok what do we do first?" asked Emmett. Emmett wouldn't know how to cook. He hasn't eaten in 70 years. **(AN: Maybe this is not right but I am the author so deal with it!)** Yesterday we were practice cooking, just in case and he burnt the egg. I don't even know why he was cooking it in the first place!!

"First we need to preheat the oven to 350 degrees." said Bella

"Now we need a large mixing bowl since you already have everything to cook." said Bella. That's why I asked Bella over to help. She knew how to cook since she cooks everyday for Charlie and she might save what Emmett creates. Of course I know how to cook because I cook Bella breakfast almost every morning and sometimes help her make dinner for Charlie.

"Okay got it!" Jasper was gone and back in half a second.

"Okay then take the cake mix and pour the powder out." Bella was walking them through step by step. Maybe Emmett wouldn't be completely horrible at this.

"No No No! The cake is not supposed to be powdery is it? It is supposed to be mushy! Duh Bella!!!" Emmett was so dumb sometimes.

_**Gosh Bella doesn't know what she is talking about! Why did Edward even bring her here she is going to mess it up! And Jasper and I really need this cake. Oh man Edward is probably listening he can't hear what we are going to do...I know I will sing! Keep him out! Womanizer Woman-womanizer you're a womanizer oh womanizer oh you're a womanizer baby!**_

What the?! Why is he singing Womanizer!??! Oh he's Emmett that why!

"Emmett you have to bake it after." Bella said.

"Oh sorry Bella" whispered Emmett

"It's okay. Pour the mix out." Jasper did as she instructed. "Okay now you take the two eggs and gently tap them on the counter."

"Ooo!! I want to try!!!" Emmett said acting like a six year old wanting to go on a waterslide.

"Okay Jasper you take one egg and Emmett will take the other." Bella said giving in to Emmett but still letting Jasper try.

Emmett tapped the egg down on the counter, but not gently. He slammed it down, maybe gently for him. And of course he was still singing in his head but instead he was singing Poker Face by Lady Gaga.

"It's okay Emmett you can try again later how about I just do this one now then you can try again when we make the cookies." Bella said. Uhh we still had cookies to make! But luckily Carlisle gave us two days.

"Okay" said Emmett sadly. Bella took an egg and cracked it perfectly.

"How did you do that so…so… perfectly Bella!!??" exclaimed Emmett.

"I have to crack eggs all the time. And plus I don't have super strength like you to Emmett." Bella said as she blushed strawberry-red. So beautiful.

"Okay Jaspers turn." Bella said recovering from her slight blush. Jasper did everything Bella did almost as perfectly as Bella had.

"Okay now go and measure out the oil for 1/3 of a cup and then put that in with the mix." Bella said.

This time Emmett did as she said and dumped it in the cake mix.

"Great! Now stir until smooth." Bella said as she read the box.

I took the wooden spoon and mixed it, since I didn't do anything else, until it was smooth which only took about 10 seconds thanks to my vampire speed!

"Now you grease the pan you are going to cook it in and pour the mix in the pan then put it in the oven for 25 minutes." Bella got it all out now so that she wouldn't have to say anymore later.** (AN: Sorry if all the measurements and minutes and degrees are wrong but I don't know them by heart so again I am the author! Don't argue with me!)**

"Okay!" Jasper and Emmett did as she said and put it in the pan then the oven.

Once it was done and tested to see if it was done it was already 4 o'clock and time to get Bella home so that she could make dinner for Charlie.

"Okay so Bella needs to go home. We will frost the cake and make the cookies tomorrow." I said.

"Bye lil sis!" Emmett exclaimed giving her a big, but not so tight, bear hug.

"Bye Bella!" said Jasper. But instead kept his distance and for that I was grateful because I didn't want to have to fight with Jasper right now.

"Bye everyone! And Emmett don't even think about touching that cake I spent the whole day helping you make"

"Yea okay Bella what ever you say!" said Emmett.

And with that we headed out the door and into my Volvo, with Emmett still singing but this time he was singing in his head and out loud.

**AN: heehee! Okay so did ya like it? Well I kinda really want to know! So tell me! That green button wants you to push it!! Lol okay that sounded kinda gross heh heh heh heh anywho!! REVIEW!! PLEASE I NEED IT!!**


	3. Deliberating!

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or the characters!!!!!**

_Soooo.... Uhhh yea sorry this is so short but i wanted to add it cuz i didnt update for a long time. It goes with the previous chapter so i had to give it to you and besides i made the last chapter way long! So read and tell me what ya all think!!!_

~~Cake Mishap~~  
Chapter 3  
Emmett's Point of View

I still couldn't believe humans eat that mush they call food. It looks revolting! Even the smell is disgusting. Oh well, I mean I don't have to eat it. Thank gosh!

"So Em, what do you think?!" asked Rose.

We were in our room and she was showing me what she bought at the mall. Unfortunately for me she came back earlier than planned so that didn't give me much time for the plan Jasper and I had. I was glad she was back though.

"I think its great Rose!"

She was wearing a red halter dress that looked amazing on her. **(Picture link on my profile.)** She went back into the closet, obviously satisfied with my answer, to find something else to show me. Knowing her she would be awhile.

Now I needed to think of how Jasper and I could actually put our plan into action. We would have everything we needed by tomorrow and then we needed Alice and Rosalie to leave for awhile to give us time for our plan. I can't believe we are going to do this. The girls are going to kill us and not talk to us for a very long time. Maybe we shouldn't go through with it…Yea right! We are going to get the girls back for making us take all those long shopping trips and carrying their hundreds of bags.

Rose finally came out after all my time deliberating on what is bugging me for the past two days. Only this time she came out in a blue dress that had white lace on the neckline and on the bottom with a little bow and the diamond bracelet I had bought her for her birthday. **(Picture on profile as well.)**

"You look very beautiful. You always do you know." I told her. You could see her eyes sparkle when I said that. And with that answer she went right back into the closet.

I always like the end result of their shopping trips, but while we are there it seems to take so long and we have to walk around so much not that I got tired because I am the greatest vampire of all!! Okay not really but I try, but we have to act human while we are there and looking tired and acting tired are hard and it takes all my concentration. Its easy for Jasper because he can just take one of the human's emotions but he refuses to give the tired emotion to me always saying that he doesn't like playing with my emotions. Now if it was me I wouldn't care at all.

It was now almost eleven at night and we had to go hunting if we were going to spend the day making cookies with Bella. Jasper and I said goodbye to Rosalie and Alice and set off for the night.

**A/N: Hey!!!! Sooooo what do you think about his and Jasper's plan?!!?!?!?!?! What do you think it should be? I have a couple of ideas but am always open for more so Review and tell me what ya think!!! Again sorry this is so short but i wrote it to go with chapter 2 and forgot i wrote it until now so i put it up for you guys. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! and i will give the next chapter out by tomorrow afternoon!! maybe. making no promises. REVIEW!!!! please..?!**


	4. Who's there!

~~Cake Mishap~~  
Chapter 4  
Bella's Point of View

I couldn't believe Emmett and Jasper didn't know how to make a cake. I mean in all their years alive you have to think that they had made a cake. But no, they haven't even made cookies! So I will have to help them again tomorrow, not that I minded. I loved those crazy guys! But something was up and they wouldn't tell me. I pretty sure whatever they are up to it has to do with Rose and Alice. Maybe they are buying them the entire mall for Christmas?! That couldn't be right because then what was the extra cake for? I will have to find out whatever they are planning. Maybe Edward will read their minds and tell me. That's tomorrow though; I still have my time with Edward tonight.

Speaking of Edward, I wonder when he is coming back. He said that he had to go for a quick hunt and maybe meet up with Emmett and Jasper before he comes back. Knowing them they would be gone for awhile. All of them together meant pure chaos! Well not really that big of chaos. Emmett is really the one I'm worried about and I'm sure that Edward and Jasper will keep him in line.

Charlie came back this afternoon when I got home from making the cake with the guys. Dinner was silent except for the occasional small talk of how his trip was. Apparently he met someone. A woman someone and she lives in Seattle. I guess they are going out to dinner tomorrow. He really likes her I guess. It doesn't bother me at all because he has been alone for quite awhile so if he's happy I'm happy!

I can't believe it is almost Christmas! I have no idea what to get everyone, but Alice promised to help with that and go shopping with me. Of course Rosalie will have to help me with the whole Alice gift because we all know that I have no style when it comes to clothes.

While I sat there thinking, the doorbell rang. It had to be Edward because I mean who else would it be. I ran to the door and yanked it open. I gasped in sudden shock when I saw who stood there on the other side of the door!

A/N: Hey! Soooo...how do you like it so far?!?!?! Well I won't know if you don't REVIEW!!! haha! Sorry its sooo short but its been awhile so I thought better little than none at all. lol Well anywho...who do you think is at the door?! Tell me who ya think it is in a REVIEW!! Yay!!


	5. Win Bella Over

~Cake Mishap~  
Chapter 5  
Mystery's Point of View

"Yes Jessica! I know what to do! Now stop treating me like I'm a 2 year old!" I yelled at the most infuriating person in the world. I swear sometimes I just want to strangle her. And I would if she wasn't helping me with the "Win Bella Over" plan that I have.

"Okay, okay but I just want to make sure you have all the steps down. Okay, so what do you do first?" asked Jessica.

"I go to her house with the flowers…daisies…her favorite. Mmmm she smells so much like them. Well that and strawberries of course. I mean she is the most-"

"FOCUS!" screamed Jessica. See what I mean about infuriating! She just interrupts me in my Bella fantasy. "I am focused! Focused on Bella that is."

"Anyways you go to her door and stand there looking suave and romantic, and then if she invites you in you ask her out right then and there!"

"I know. I know. I know!" I told her. Oh how I love Bella. If only she was mine instead of that cold, pale Cullen! Ugh how I hate him. I want Bella to see that it's not Edward she wants…its me! I will show her tonight how much I love her! First step...go to her house!

AN: Ooo! Who is this mysterious person that wants bella? :D well...who do you want it to be? Leave me a REVIEW! haha anyways I'll be posting another chapter later since this one is suuuuuuper short haha! so i made a cheer for you guys!(not like any one reads the stuff at the bottom but i made one anyways for all those lovely people that like to hear what i have to say):  
SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO...  
REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!

let me know what you think about my new cheer in a...REVIEW! :D


	6. Dating Decisons

~Cake Mishap ~  
Chapter 6  
Bella's Point of View

I couldn't believe he had tracked me down all the way from Phoenix! Here standing in front of me is the world's biggest stalker known to mankind! Last time I heard he was getting kicked out of Harvard for bugging the girl's locker room. Now he's here…on the other side of the threshold. Of my house!  
"Well hello there my beautiful Bella. I've been looking forward to seeing you. I've been watching you for the past 2 weeks. You've been a busy girl haven't you? All the cake baking with the Cullens." Whoa whoa whoa hold up! Did he just say he's been watching me? What? And how does he know about the Cullens? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"What? Not even a hello? Well that's not very inviting of your new guest! I think you should make it up to me by inviting me into your home. I even brought you flowers! Daises. If I recall they are your favorite." He chuckled.

"I am NOT letting you into my house. Now tell me what you are doing here or I will call the police!" I yelled. Who does he think he is? Never mind, I knew the answer to that question. He thinks that I love him and that he is the only one I want to be with…well he's more than wrong.

"Now, now my angel, we don't have to resort to making threats. All I want is to go on a date with you. Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about me ever since you left Phoenix because I know I've been thinking about you. And I want to continue going out with you." He said in his weird low voice.

Yes continue going out…you see I made that mistake 2 years ago when I lived in Phoenix. I went out with him for 2 months before things started to get creepy and I ended it. Well I thought I ended it until he kept calling me and leaving me messages telling me how much he loves me and that he just wants to see me again. I couldn't take anymore of his stalking so I moved to Forks to live with my dad. I thought that things were starting to get better but then awhile after I moved he would send me email asking where I had gone and what I was thinking leaving him. I never responded and I changed my email and things got much, much better, I met the Cullens. Most importantly I met Edward. Things were looking up, until now that is. Until Mike Newton found me. I really just wanted him to leave and never come back. Things were great when I finally let myself live, not having to worry if I was being watched.

"No I don't want to go out with you. I am seeing someone at the moment and I really don't have time to-"

"Aaahh yes the Cullen kid. That's who your seeing isn't it? Oh Come on! You know I am way better than that Cullen boy! Now if you will just go on a date with me I will show you that I am the better one and then you will want me instead of him!"

"No I won't ever go on a date with you. And I will never ever in a million years-" And then he kissed me! He kissed me! I couldn't believe it! The most disgusting man to ever walk to earth kissed me! I would rather kiss a hungry killer shark then ever kiss him! Ugh! I tried prying him off of me and once he was at least 5 feet away from me I noticed that we weren't the only ones in my house...Edward was here and he saw the whole thing. Well the kissing part anyways. Mike saw Edward also and smirked. Edward looked so angry and he stormed out of the house.

"Looks like your boyfriend didn't like you kissing me too much. Now you're free to go out with me." Mike said all smug like. Ugh I wanted to punch him, but I couldn't do that right now. Now I had to find Edward and explain the whole thing.

**AN: Rut row! hahaha Edward is madddd! What do you think is gonna happen next? Is Edward going to kill Mike or is Bella going to find Edward and explain the whole thing...hmmm..maybe both! haha well i will never know what you want to happen unless you tell me in a REVIEW! So 2 chapters in one day! haha hurray! Well i would like to thank MaddieSalvatore for reminding me about this story because I totally forgot about it...what? Did I just say that? NO! haha well anywhooo...REVIEW!**


	7. Author's Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Sorry that I have to do this because I know how everyone hates author's notes but I need to say a few things. First of all…I am going to change the plot of my story just a little. Instead of Jasper and Emmett playing a prank on Rose and Alice they will play a prank on someone new to the story *hint hint* Haha. Okay Second of all…I love every one of you that has reviewed and put me on story alert/favorites! Thanks you guys! Haha and that's about it sooo….bye!**


End file.
